Becoming A Zabini
by cherry cutie
Summary: When Hermione finds out that she's a Zabini, her whole life changes. She has to deal with many different people and things. But her biggest problem is her brother's best friend: Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

* * *

**

Hermione Granger walked sadly into the Burrow. It was still holiday break and she was supposed to be happy, but she wasn't. She just lost the most important people in her life: her parents. They both died in a car crash on the way home from work and the only family she had left were the Weasleys and Harry. As she walked glumly into Ginny room, she was about to ask what happened, when she saw the tears in Hermione's eyes. But suddenly Mrs. Weasley called Hermione downstairs. When she got down she saw Blaise Zabini, one of Malfoys best friends, and a man and woman she did not recognize. '_They must be his parents,' _she thought, '_what are they doing here anyways? And why do they need me?'_

"Hermione dear, this is Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, and their son, Blaise. I'm sure you're familiar with him already. They wanted to speak with you alone. Is that alright?" Hermione nodded, and with that Mrs. Weasley left.

"Zabini. Fancy seeing you here."

"Granger."

"Why are you here anyways?" she questioned him, both completely ignoring his parents. But soon enough they piped in.

"Well Hermione, we are yours and Blaise's parents."

"NO! Both of my parents died in a car crash just a few hours ago!"

"No, you see Hermione, when you and Blaise were born we split both of you up to keep you hidden from Voldemort. You stayed with our friends, the Grangers, while Blaise stayed with some Italian friends of ours. Seven years ago we told Blaise this after we reclaimed him. But you seemed happy with the Grangers, so we decided to leave you with them. Since your adopted parents are now dead, we decided it would be a good time to take you back to your home."

"HOME? This is my home now! This is my family!" she practically yelled.

"No, actually Hermione, you are a Zabini. Hermione Zabini. Born a pureblood, raised by muggles, and still the brightest witch of our generation. Simple. Do you understand?" Hermione simply nodded her head. Then Hermione noticed her 'dad' flick his wrist, wand in hand, and felt herself start changing. Bushy brown hair became soft dark brown hair that flowed down her back all the way past her waist and framed her face elegantly. Wide brown eyes changed to soft shiny blue eyes. She adapted many curves and she felt her breasts grow larger. Her normal everyday t-shirt, jeans and sneakers changed to a white, ruffled tank top, a black skirt and black flats.

"Woah! Sis, you actually look hot!"

"Yeah, but I liked my other outfits better."

"Hermione dear, you're a pureblood. We, purebloods, have to look good. We look down on others."

"C'mon sis, you could get any guy! Even Draco! Try one of the Weasleys when you say your goodbyes."

"Goodbyes?"

"Yes dear. You're leaving in a few minutes, along with us. We're going to Zabini Manor."

"So, I'm leaving forever?"

"Not necessarily. You can visit as often as you want."

"Ok then. But don't I need to pack my stuff first?"

"Well, everything is already unpacked at the manor. A whole new wardrobe included!" "Okay, then I guess I'm ready."

"Call them down here sis."

"Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George! Get down here!" Suddenly all the Weasleys that were home were down at once. Nobody enjoyed dealing with Hermione's temper. All the boys were standing around gaping at Hermione.

"Hermione, you look-"

"-HOT!" George finished. She knew they were just being their normal, flirty selves.

"Well, everybody, I'm leaving."

"What? 'Mione! You can't!"

"Well, actually, I have too."

"With Zabini?"

"Yes Weasel-" Blaise was cut off after getting elbowed by Hermione.

"Be nice, Blaise! They're my friends!"

"Fine!" he grumbled.

"Well, I'm leaving for one simple reason. I'm a Zabini. Hermione Zabini, a pureblood."

"REALLY?"

"Yes."

"So, when are you leaving?"

"Now."

"WHAT! 'Mione, you can't just leave!"

"Yeas she can!" Ginny said sternly, earning a smile from Hermione, that she knew meant _Thanks! A lot._

"So, bye everyone. I'll miss you all! And I'll visit soon!" she said hugging everyone. While hugging Ginny, Ginny whispered, "Great choice of clothes." Hermione smiled a thanks. Fred and George held her longer and when she pulled back they both put on flirty smiles.

"Well, bye everyone! I'll see you soon!" And with that she apparated away with Blaise and her parents.

* * *

"WOW! This place is amazing!"

"Hermione dear, your room is upstairs, third door on the right side. Go check out your room."

"Yes, Mum." With that, she went upstairs. Her room was huge. It had a red four poster canopy bed with gold curtains, a red dresser with gold lining, a huge bookshelf and much more things you see in bedrooms, everything covered in red and gold. She even had a nice, giant, clean bathroom.

"Hey, sis."

"Yea? Blaise, you look….nice. Why?"

"Well, your meeting two of my closest friends, and my girlfriend, Pansy."

"Parkinson?"

"Yeah."

"I thought she was Draco's girlfriend."

"They recently broke up and I was there to make her happy. Anyways, you don't have to be all formal, just a dress or something. Not incredibly elegant, but nice. Like me. Not dressy. After we meet them, we're going to dinner with all their parents. Do you understand?"

"Yes. No get out if you want me to be all dolled up and pretty!" she said, shooing him away.

Once he left, she slipped off her tank, skirt and flats and pulled on a sleeveless floral dress with a ribbon tie in the back. Then she slipped on a pair of two and three fourth inch high heeled sandals. She decided to leave her hair down with few curls in all her waves. Then she left the room and descended down the stairs. Her parents and Pansy's parents were sitting around talking in the dining room while Blaise was sitting talking to Pansy with his arm around her. She was going to go to the living room when her mom called her.

* * *

"Yes, Mum?"

"Hermione, we need to change your name so people, other than the Weasleys know who you were. Something close to Hermione."

"How about Mya?"

"Okay, I'll take you to the Ministry tomorrow. And I've told Dumbledore that you'll be getting resorted when you get back. You'll still be in the same year so you'll be fine. Now go tell Blaise."

"Ok, bye Mum." So she walked over to Blaise and Pansy. After she told Blaise what her new name would be Pansy asked, "Who is she?"

"Well, Pans, you know how I owled you a few minutes ago inviting you and telling you my life made a huge change?" she nodded, "well meet my long lost little sister, Mya."

"So, you're Pansy."

"Yes."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Hermione said, pulling her into a hug. Pansy didn't know what to do so she hugged her back.

"Why don't you two get to know each other. By the way, Mya, my other two friends are Draco and Theo. You know them both right? And Pans, you don't mind your ex being here do you?" They both nodded a reply and left.

"So why are we here again?" Draco asked entering the living room, with a smirking Theo behind him.

"Did you read my letter that I owled you at all?" Blaise asked. "Well, it said that we were invited to dinner and your life made a huge change. So, what's the big news?"

"Two things. The first is I have a long lost sister. Second, Draco, I'm dating your ex-girlfriend."

"You're what?" Draco yelled.

"Hey, you dumped her."

"So, when do we get to meet your sister?" Theo asked. "When she gives back my girlfriend."

"I just can't believe you're dating Pansy."

"And I can't believe your dating my ex!"

"So, is she hot?" Draco asked. "Not as a brother, but as just a guy, she is smoking hot!" As soon as he said that both Draco and Theo smirked.

They suddenly heard footsteps and giggling coming down the stairs. Soon both girls were in the room again. Blaise stood up and kicked Draco and Theo so they would stand up.

"Hey sis!"

"Hi Blaise! You two must be Draco and Theo." They both nodded, but were still gaping at Blaise's hot new sister.

"Mya, this is Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott. Mya, Draco. Draco, Mya. Mya, Theo. Theo, Mya. Now we all know each other."

"Blaise, that's not how you introduce people to each other." Hermione said with a smirk, "Anyways, I just need to hit the bathroom, then I'll be back." She said with a smile, flashing her pearly white teeth, as she walked out of the room.

"That's your sister?" Draco asked as Pansy settled into Blaise's lap now that everyone was sitting down.

"Aw, Drakie has a crush on Blaisie's new sister!" Pansy said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Pans."

"Hey, everyone. Our parents are trying to decide, do you guys want to eat at a restaurant or just stay here and eat food made by the house elves?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Pansy said.

"How about we vote?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, who wants to stay here for dinner?" she asked. Draco, Blaise and Theo raised their hands. "So the hands have it." She said skipping off to tell her mom.

"Admit it Draco, you like her." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Fine, I like your sister. Happy?"

"Come on, I won't stop bugging you until you mean it. You couldn't even get her to kiss you."

"Fine. Dinner. Tonight. If it doesn't happen, I'll kiss Potty."

"You got it." Blaise said with a smirk, "If you do, I'll kiss Weaselbee's sister."

"Blaisie!" Pansy whined, "You can't kiss her!"

"Pans it'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Hermione dear!" "Yes mum!" Hermione said standing. "Tell the Weasleys and Harry that Hermione won't be returning to Hogwarts this year."

"Yes, Mum." She said walking up stairs. But she began running when Draco said, "Hermione? Mudblood Granger?" and her brother began yelling at Draco. Soon she heard her brother coming upstairs and she ran into her room, jumped on the bed and began crying.

* * *

**How was it? Any mistakes?**

**Read and review! First story so be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

* * *

**

_Dear Harry and Weasleys,_

_Hey! How are you guys doing? I've missed you all since I left! Don't worry about me, I'm doing fine. By the way, I'm still coming back to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays. It's just that my I'm getting resorted, sadly. I'm also coming back as a new person, Mya Zabini. My name's getting changed for some sort of safety reason. I want to stay in Gryffindor, but I probably won't, since I'm a Zabini now._

_You can still call me 'Mione, but only in private. Other people aren't supposed to know about anything._

_Right now we're supposed to be having dinner, but I came up here right away after Draco found out I was Hermione, and called me 'Mudblood Granger'. I think Blaise gave him a good yelling though._

_Can I come over soon? I need to get away from here soon. Blaise will probably have his friends over in a few days or something, so PLEASE!_

_Love,_

_Mya (Hermione) Zabini

* * *

_

"Hey," Blaise said, walking into Hermione's room.

"Hi," she replied sadly. He could tell she had been crying and she didn't want to talk.

"We're having dinner right now and Mum wants you to be down there."

"Tell her I'm not coming down. By the way, could I borrow your owl?" she asked.

"Only if you come downstairs with me." Blaise said, smirking.

"Fine. But I'm not eating down there. I'm getting food then bringing it out to the balcony up here."

"Okay fine. Let's get going." So they left her room, but before they reached the stairs Hermione stopped.

"Wait."

"What?" he asked.

"I want to owl first."

"Fine." He replied, turning around, leading the way to his room.

* * *

"There you two are!" Mrs. Zabini greeted them both.

"Hi Mum." Hermione said softly.

"Where have you been? We were waiting and decided to start without you since the boys were complaining."

Hermione was going to start talking but Blaise cut her off, "Draco called her 'Mudblood Granger,' like he used to when we were young and immature, after she left to go write that letter to her friends. And dumb old Draco here,"

"HEY!"

"Apparently thought Mya wouldn't be able to hear him, even though she is, the Brightest Witch of Our Age."

"Well anyways, now that you're both here, get your food and eat! You can eat with your friends in the living room if you wish."

"Actually Mum, from Blaise's little story, none of them are my friends. So, if you don't mind, I'll be eating on the balcony."

"Sure." Her mom replied. With that Hermione grabbed some food and almost ran up the stairs.

"Dude, you just lost all your chances to kiss her. So pucker up for Potter." Blaise said, smugly, sitting down, while smirking at Draco.

"This is _not_ fair!" replied a fuming Draco.

"Come on Drake, she just wanted to start fresh, as a whole new person, and you just ruined everything for her. But Theo, you still have a pretty good chance. I mean, you never actually insulted her the whole time you knew her. So I'm guessing she still likes you a little bit. But since you're Drake's friend, she still doesn't like you. Your only competition is the Weasleys." Blaise said, smirking at Draco once again.

"Blaise, she hates me period. All the guys at Hogwarts will be after her too you know." Theo pointed out. "She would totally go for a Weasley. Fred is my best guess."

"True, but if you get her, everyone, and I mean, _**EVERYONE**_ will be jealous."

"Why are we talking about Mudblood and not me?" Pansy whined.

"SHE IS NOT A MUDBLOOD, PARKINSON! WILL ANY OF YOU EVER UNDERSTAND THAT? AND IF YOU STILL WANT TO BE FRIENDS, THEN YOU WILL ALL HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT FACT AND BE NICE TO HER! STARTING NOW!" Blaise yelled. They all nodded, refusing to face Blaise's temper. "Good. Now, I will bring Mya down and you will _all _apologize and promise to be nice to her, okay?" he asked. So he left to go get his sister. A few minutes later, he came back with Hermione walking behind him, head held high.

"So, why am I here?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"Well, my friends have a little something to say to you," he replied. "Guys?" he asked his friends.

They all stood up and began speaking, Pansy first. "Hermione, I am so sorry for being mean to you since I met you. And I promise to be nice to you forever."

"Okay, apology accepted. Friends?" she asked.

"Friends." She replied. In about one second they were hugging each other.

"Next!" Blaise said. "Now, Draco."

"Hermione, I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood and for making your life miserable since the day I first met you. I promise to be nice to you forever."

"Apology accepted." She said, shaking hands with Draco.

Theo began talking but Hermione cut him off, "Honestly Theo, what have you done to me? I just need a promise to be nice."

"Okay then. I promise to be nice to you forever."

"Thanks." Hermione said shaking hands with Theo.

"Now Theo, we all know you had something else you wanted to say." Blaise said smirking at him.

"Oh, yeah….Hermione, will you go out with me?" He asked nervously.

"Sure!" she said smiling brightly.

"By the way, all of you, you have to call her Mya now, okay?" Blaise asked everyone. They all nodded in reply.

"So, we could double date. Tomorrow we could all go to Hogsmeade." Pansy suggested.

"Yeah, I like that idea." Hermione agreed, everyone else along with her.

"So, where will we meet?" Theo asked.

"You two could floo over here and then we can go to Hogsmeade together.

"But when will we go? I still have to get a name change tomorrow morning." Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's true. How about after lunch, you guys come over?" Blaise suggested. Both Theo and Pansy nodded their heads.

"Sure."

"Awwww. You two have to leave." Hermione complained.

"Don't worry, we'll see you both tomorrow." Theo assured her. Everyone completely forgot about Draco until he got off the couch and apparated away. Blaise gave Pansy a long, passionate kiss on the lips, while Theo just gave Hermione a small peck on the forehead, since they hadn't even been on a first date.

"Bye you two!" they both called over their shoulders.

* * *

"Great! Now you're great friends with my friends! You all get along!" Blaise exclaimed happily to his sister.

"Yeah, but you could never become friends with my friends. They hate Draco, and since you're his best friend, they hate you too." She replied sadly. "Anyways, goodnight Blaise."

"'Night sis! Oh, wait." Blaise stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Draco thought he could get you to kiss him and we made a bet. Since he didn't, now he has to kiss your friend, Potter." He said smirking.

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled, outraged. "You might want to tell him that when he owls you." Blaise said, walking out of Hermione's room, still smirking, and leaving Hermione speechless.

**

* * *

Soooooo, how was it? Any mistakes?**

**I thought it was pretty good myself.**

**So review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while! I've been busy.**

**Chapter 3! Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

* * *

**

_Dear Mya,_

_We've all missed you too! We're doing great. We can't wait to see you again! You can come over tomorrow, if possible, we don't want to mess with your schedule or anything. We're all free for basically two days, today and tomorrow. Then we'll meet you on the Hogwarts Express, unless you're sitting with your brother and his, friends._

_We also hope you'll be sorted into Gryffindor again!_

_By the way, didn't your parents get you an owl? We didn't recognize the owl at all._

_Love,_

_Harry and Weasleys

* * *

_

_Dear Harry and Weasleys,_

_I'd love to come tomorrow. I'm busy today._

_Ginny, I've got a date. I'll tell you everything at your house; the boys probably don't want to know…._

_I'll try to sit with you guys on the Hogwarts Express, but I'm going to be spending time with other friends. I made up with Draco, Pansy and Theo._

_I just got a new owl today, her name is Aly._

_Also, Harry, this concerns you and only you. Blaise and Draco made a bet since Draco thought he could kiss me during dinner. Since he didn't, now he has to kiss you. I'm not happy about it either, just avoid him._

_Love,_

_Mya

* * *

_

Hermione tied the leg to Aly's leg and watched her fly off. She had just came back from her name change and lunch. Yet she still had to get ready for her date. She took off her original outfit, but kept on her tights. She slipped on a white t-shirt, denim vest, black studded miniskirt and high heeled boots. Then she exited her room and began to descend down the stairs. There she found Blaise sitting on the couch wearing a plaid button down shirt that was unbuttoned with a white undershirt, dark skinny jeans and black sneakers.

"You look nice." Blaise commented.

"As do you." Hermione replied. "So, when are Pansy and Theo coming?"

"In a few minutes, they're flooing, just so you know." Blaise told her.

"Good to know." Hermione said, sitting on one of the armchairs across from the couch. Suddenly they heard the floo network. Then Pansy walked out of the fireplace, followed by Theo.

"Hey you two!" Blaise greeted them. Pansy walked over to them and gave him a long kiss on the lips while Theo began walking to Hermione.

"You look nice." Theo commented.

"Same goes for you." Hermione replied with a smile, looking at what he was wearing. He looked almost the same as her brother, but they had some differences. But she soon stopped looking at his outfit when Theo pecked her on the nose. When they both heard kissing noises they turned their heads. Sitting on the couch was Pansy and Blaise snogging. Blaise was on top of Pansy, about to pull off her shirt.

"IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE GET A ROOM AND WE'LL JUST GO OUT ON OUR OWN! YOU WANT TO COME OR WHAT?" both Theo and Hermione yelled at the snogging couple.

"Fine," they both grumbled, getting up.

"So, let's apparate. Theo and I, you and Pansy." Hermione said. Then Theo and Herrmione hooked arms and apparated away. After them, Blaise and Pansy did the same.

At Hogsmeade they walked around and talked. When they visited Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, Hermione spoke with Fred and George while Theo, Blaise and Pansy wandered around. After wandering around Hogsmeade for a while they grabbed some food and Theo and Hermione shared their first kiss. Last, they went to buy Hermione a broomstick, after both Theo and Blaise promised to teach her how to fly. When they checked the time they decided to go home, since it was five thirty p.m. So, they apparated back and each couple had one long kiss full of passion.

"Good night." Theo told Hermione after their long kiss.

"You too." She replied, watching him floo away. Once he was gone, she went up to her room, changed into pajamas, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she immediately pulled off her pajamas and put on a colorful sleeveless dress and silver flats. Then she walked out of her room, down to the living room and flooed to the Burrow. When she got there, everyone she left when she said goodbye, was sitting in the living room. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly and Arthur were sitting in all the armchairs talking together. When they saw her step out of the fireplace they all ran up to hug her. First, Ginny, Harry and Ron, then, Fred and George and last Molly and Arthur.

"Hi everyone!" Hermione greeted after everyone let her go.

"Hey," They all replied at once.

"So, I get to spend the whole day with you guys, what are we doing? Ginny, I promise I'll speak to you first." Hermione said with a smile. "Let's go." So, she grabbed Ginny's hand and they ran up to her room. When they got there they both plopped down on Ginny's bed after closing the door behind them.

"Who? What? When? Why? Where?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Is this all about the date I was supposed to tell you about?" Hermione asked. All she got was a nod, so she continued. "Well, after I made up with Pansy, Draco and Theo, Theo asked me out on a date. So I agreed and we went on a double date with Pansy and Blaise." She stopped when she saw Ginny's confused face. "Blaise and Pansy are dating, Draco broke up with her. Anyways, we went on a double date to Hogsmeade. We went to so many places. Like your brother's store. I spoke with both of them while my brother wandered around. Then we grabbed a snack and Theo and I had our first kiss." She paused when she received an "_Awww"_ from Ginny, then continued again. " Then we kept wandering around. Last, we went to buy a broomstick. Blaise and Theo are going to teach me how to fly. They said that if I was better than Draco I could take his place on the team, that is, if I become a Slytherin. Blaise said I'm a shoe in for Slytherin. That is really hard because I have to be really good to be on the team, and to replace Malfoy, I have to be incredibly amazing!"

"You're going to be playing quidditch?" Ginny asked excited.

"Possibly, but probably not on Gryffindor though. Which means against you Weasleys. And if I become seeker, that means against my best guy friend, Harry." Hermione complained.

"Yeah, I know. But if you ever come over, during the holidays or summer or something, then you can play quidditch with us."

"Yep," Hermione agreed. "Let's go downstairs, I think your mom just called us down for lunch. After that, I have to catch up with everyone and everything."

So they both exited the room and went back down to the first floor for lunch. They all ate and talked about their holiday break and the Christmas ball that was coming up a few days after they came back. When lunch was over everyone sat around in the living room and Hermione told them about her life with the Zabinis and how her brother would be teaching her how to fly so she could play quidditch and possibly take over Draco's position as seeker. When she mentioned quidditch, everyone immediately decided that they should go outside and teach her the basics and if she could catch on, they'd teach her all about positions, balls and how to be a good seeker.

Hermione learned quidditch very quickly and found flying very easy. Soon she had to leave and she promised them that she would meet them at Hogwarts the next day. She said her goodbyes and hugged everyone before flooing away to get some sleep before her first day back at Hogwarts as a new person, Mya Zabini. She would have to get used to that name. "Bye!" Hermione said waving goodbye to everybody.

* * *

**How was it? I know there weren't many details in their date and conversations. But it would end up taking forever and I would have no idea what to put!**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four! Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

* * *

**

Back to Hogwarts

"…..And so forth, enjoy the rest of the year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, finishing his speech. "But, before you begin eating, we would like to introduce a new student, who will be in her sixth year, Mya Zabini."

Hermione entered the Great Hall and briskly walked to Dumbledore, where the sorting hat was sitting on its stool, ignoring the many stares, smiles and whistles, from boys.

Hermione sat on the stool as Dumbledore placed the hat on her head.

"Hmmm. Clever, cunning, brave, a Zabini, smart….." the sorting hat trailed on and on. But soon, it finally yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table, while moans and groans could be heard from the other houses tables, as Hermione walked to sit by her brother.

"Just a reminder," Dumbledore began, "because the holiday ball was postponed, it will be held next Friday. Tomorrow you will be going to Hogsmeade to buy dress robes and such." Just as he finished speaking, many people began to dig in.

* * *

"So, sis, you going to try out for quidditch?"

"I don't know. How good could I be with just _one _hour of practice?"

"Come on!" Blaise said, "You did awesome! You'll definitely make the team!"

"No I won't."

"Just try!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"For me!"

"Never!" she said jokingly.

"How about for Theo? Your precious little boyfriend?" Blaise said as Theo got up and sat by Hermione, giving her a peck on her forehead as he sat down.

"Fine, for him, not for you!"

"I'm hurt, sis."

"You should be!"

"Hey, Mya?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah?"

"You want to go see your dorm? You'll be with me and Daphne Greengrass. She's rather nice once you get to know her. Anyways, you want to go?"

"Sure. Bye Theo!" she said, getting up, giving him a peck on the cheek, while Pansy did the same to Blaise.

"Let's go!" So, they turned around and left the Great Hall.

* * *

"Wow! This place is huge!" Hermione said amazed.

"Yep. This is your bed." Pansy said gesturing to one of the three beds. "Your stuff is already unpacked. It's in that dresser."

"So, heard you're trying out for quidditch." Pansy said, not really asking, though. All she got was a nod from Hermione, so she tried to get a conversation going.

"Practice is today, you know?"

"It is?"

"Surprised?"

"Well, yeah but-" she was cut off.

"Apparently they want to win so bad, so they can finally beat Gryffindor."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"So, let's get your mind off that topic and talk about Hogsmeade!"

"Okay, what about?"

"Well, I was thinking, you want to go shopping together? I mean, since you're a Slytherin now, if you get caught being friendly with Gryffindors, your life will be a _lot_ harder."

"Sure, I'd love to go shopping with you."

"Wait a minute, since when did you like shopping?"

"I'm not sure really. I guess it comes from my Mum." Hermione said with a shrug.

"So, you going to the dance with Theo?"

"Probably, I have to ask him first, though, unless he asks me."

"So, what classes do we have together?"

"I don't know, we'll see later. What do you have first?"

"Potions with Gryffindors."

"Me too!"

"Just so you know, Mya, you're going to have to like Snape, since you're in his house now."

"Yeah, I sort of figured. Well, we have about one hour until classes start, I'm going to go try to find Theo. What are you going to be doing?"

"I don't really know. But anyways, I'll help you find him, if you want me to."

"Of course I want help, let's go."

* * *

Pansy and Hermione left their dorm to go find Theo. They searched all over the castle, but the only place they hadn't looked, was the library. Right when they were about to walk in, they ran into Draco.

"Hi Draco!" Both Pansy and Hermione greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey Pansy, hey Mya!" He replied casually.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Looking for my girlfriend, Daphne."

"Oh, we're looking for her boyfriend, Theo."

"So, Draco, where have looked?"

"Everywhere but the library, you?"

"Same. So, shall we?" Draco nodded his head and gestured for Hermione and Pansy to go in before him. When they walked inside, Hermione saw Theo and Daphne talking together at one of the tables in the back corner. She gestured Draco and Pansy over so they could all hide behind a bookshelf. This is what they heard:

"So, Theo, you want to go to the holiday dance with me?" Daphne asked Theo, throwing in a flirty smile. Hermione felt like throwing up, but Pansy patted her back, while Draco told them both to be quiet.

"Sure, Daph. You want to go to Hogsmeade together too?" Now Draco felt like throwing up, so Pansy comforted them both at the same time.

That was all that they heard. But they saw more. Theo got up from his chair, then helped Daphne up but soon enough, they were kissing while Daphne straddled Theo's lap.

Hermione let out a whispered screech of pain and ran out of the library, followed by Pansy and Draco, after they both took one last look at the couple in disgust.

* * *

Hermione didn't know where she was running, but she ended up in the Slytherin common room, to find Blaise sitting on the couch in deep thought. Blaise saw his sister's tear streaked face and wondered what happened, but then saw Draco and Pansy run in after her, expecting that they had followed her from a terrible scene.

"What happened?"

Hermione was about to reply but Pansy cut her off. "Draco's girlfriend and Mya's boyfriend are going out. We were watching them in the library. They're going to Hogsmeade and the dance together."

"DAPHNE AND THEO?" Blaise cried out, surprised. "Drake, how could you lose a girl like that to Theo?"

"I have no idea."

"So," Pansy started, making her way over to Blaise's lap, "what are you guys going to do about it?"

"Well, we could play the jealousy game. You know, go find new people, go to the dance with them and continue to go out." Hermione suggested.

"Or, even better, you two could start dating. I mean, you shouldn't make other people do things for you when both of them hurt the both of you. So, all I'm saying is, since they were you boyfriend and girlfriend, so why don't you two just be each other's?" Blaise suggested, throwing a smirk in Draco's direction. Draco smirked back a thanks.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"So will I."

"Well, now that my 'boyfriend' is seeker, I might as well not try to take his place on the team, so I'm not trying out anymore. So you'll see me in the stands with Pansy."

"Seriously! We could use you!" Blaise whined.

"Don't whine Blaise! It's not good for you!" Hermione replied throwing him a very Malfoy worthy smirk.

"Well then, so we're all going to the dance with each other?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, and you two will go to Hogmseade together, while we go together." Pansy replied.

"Okay then. But at the dance, Draco, you have to let me dance with my sister, you can dance with Pansy if you like." Draco nodded.

"Well, Blaise, we have to go to practice. So kiss your girlfriend and let's go!"

"If I'm kissing my girlfriend, you're kissing yours."

"Okay." So, Draco gave Hermione a kiss, while Blaise and Pansy kissed. Then Draco and Blaise left as Blaise ranted on and on about how Draco was supposed to treat his sister.

**

* * *

Well now that that's over, how was it?**

**Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again!**

**I know I take a while to update, but I have tons of stuff to do.**

**So Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

* * *

**

"Mya! Wake up!" Pansy yelled while shaking Hermione. Hermione finally woke up sleepily.

"What?" She asked, still tired.

"We're going to get breakfast." Hermione just sat there drifting off. "Oh, get up already, we still have to meet Draco and Blaise in the common room, they're waiting!" Pansy said, dragging Hermione out of bed.

"Fine, fine. Just give me a few minutes!" Hermione cried out, stressed and, sleepy.

"Okay, I'll be waiting downstairs. You've got fifteen minutes."

"Okay." So, Pansy left the room while Hermione went off to the bathroom to take a shower and put on her school uniform. Then she walked out of her room and down the stairs to find Draco, Blaise and Pansy waiting for her.

"Wow, Mya, you're early by about ten minutes." Pansy said.

"Well, are we going or what? I'm hungry!" Hermione complained.

* * *

So they all walked to the Great Hall together. Draco's arm around Hermione's shoulder, while Blaise and Pansy walked in the same position. They talked about Hogsmeade and the ball. They finally reached the Great Hall to find it as it always was, loud.

Blaise and Pansy sat down first while Draco and Hermione slid on to the bench across from them.

"Hey, look, Weasel's over there looking desperate. I guess he's jealous of me." Draco said chuckling.

"Get over it Draco, everybody's jealous of you. Well, actually, they used to be jealous of Theo. Now, they're jealous of you." Hermione replied, sporting a smirk.

"So, let's get to Hogsmeade. Shall we?" Blaise said, gesturing toward the door.

"Sure, let's go, before Theo and Daphne come in." Pansy said, trying not to worry Draco and Hermione.

"Okay." They all got up. Pansy and Blaise walked out first while Draco helped Hermione get up. Draco offered Hermione his arm just as Daphne and Theo walked in hand in hand.

'_Oh great!'_ Hermione thought.

"What are you two doing together?" Draco asked them, even though he already knew exactly what happened.

"Well….um….." Theo stuttered

Right then, Blaise and Pansy walked back in since they were waiting too long. Pansy and Blaise gasped when they saw their friends standing together in anger. They quickly walked to the middle of the Great Hall.

"You guys! Get a move on! Hello? Hogsmeade, shopping, dance? Ring a bell?" Pansy questioned, waving her hands in front of Draco and Hermione's faces as they glared at the couple in front of them.

As they glared at each other, Blaise decided to make a move. So, he loosened Pansy's grip on his arm and punched Theo's jaw, _hard._

"What on earth was that for?" Theo asked.

"Don't you ever hurt my sister, or you're going to pay." Blaise threatened.

"I'm not scared." He replied simply. Then he slapped Hermione across the face, leaving a trail of red.

"Don't you touch my girlfriend!" Draco yelled. Then he kicked Theo in the balls. Now all eyes were on the group in the center of the Great Hall.

"You guys!" Hermione whined. "Stop fighting! We've got to go already!"

"Okay then." Draco said calmly. "We'll finish you later."

Blaise nodded. "Let's go." The group of four walked out of the great hall with all eyes on them, again. If looks could kill, everybody that was watching would be dead.

* * *

When they reached Hogsmeade, they parted ways. Blaise and Draco went dress robe shopping while Hermione and Pansy went dress shopping. First, Pansy and Hermione went to a cute little dress shop in the middle of Hogsmeade to find Hermione's dress. They found a strapless, beaded, floor-length, olive colored dress.

"Mya! That's an amazing dress! It is going to have all eyes on you the whole time! Draco will love it!" Pansy went on and on, gushing and gushing about how perfect the dress was. Hermione walked away to try the dress on, but when she came back, Pansy began gushing even more.

"Okay, okay," Hermione said, cutting Pansy off, "let's go find you a dress." They bought the dress and black heels and left. Next, they went to a gigantic dress shop a few blocks down. There, they found a silvery blue strapless dress. It was covered in rhinestones and had many ruffles. Pansy tried on the dress and received many compliments from Hermione. They paid for the dress and left to go meet up with the boys.

* * *

In the mean time, Blaise and Draco were already waiting for the girls to come by. They both found simple black dress robes in a few minutes time.

About five minutes later, Hermione and Pansy came around, gossiping about this and that.

"Hello? Ladies? Your handsome young men are here!" Blaise said, smirking.

"Oh Blaise, don't flatter yourself." Hermione replied, smirking in return. "Shall we?" she said gesturing towards the carriages.

"We shall." Draco said, offering Hermione his arm. She took it with a smile as they followed behind their friends happily.

The group sat around in the carriages, chatting about the dance. When they finally reached Hogwarts, Draco and Blaise helped Hermione and Pansy out and began talking more and more. They decided to go drop off the bags in their rooms, then head of to lunch.

* * *

The quadruplet was still talking about the dance when they sat at the Slytherin table and began piling food on their plates, well, at least the boys did, Hermione and Pansy weren't very hungry, but they were thirsty. The boys struck up a conversation about quidditch and soon Pansy and Hermione joined in. Apparently there was a quidditch match they week after the ball, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Hermione and Pansy promised to come to cheer them on. But Hermione was disappointed that either her house would win, or her original house that she had been with for five years would win. Her old best friends or her new ones. Either way, one of the teams would end up winning the match and she would be happy either way. Though if Gryffindor won, she wouldn't be able to show it.

After lunch, they all returned to their dorms to discuss more about the ball. Blaise and Draco went up to their room while Pansy and Hermione went up to theirs. The boys talked about the food that would be there while Pansy and Hermione discussed clothes, make up, hair and dancing.

When a few hours passed, they returned to the Great Hall and had a very similar conversation to the one they had at lunch. Then they went off to bed, glad they hadn't seen Theo or Daphne at all for the rest of the day. Well, the girls were happy, though the boys really wanted to beat him up bad, so they were rather upset about that one fact.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up to her alarm and went on with a regular Saturday schedule until later that evening when Pansy was hurriedly putting on her dress and doing her hair claiming that she had a lot to do with Hermione so that she would look amazing.

When they finished they went down the common room, to meet Blaise and Draco. As they descended the stairs, the boys stood at the bottom with their mouths hanging down to the floor.

**

* * *

Well, that's that. I know it's been forever and it sucks, but I just wanted to update.**

**Review! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that it's been a long time but at first I wrote this up and to me it just sucked, so I rewrote the whole thing which took me an even longer time, because I decided to add a lot more than I originally planned.**

**Well, I'm back! Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

* * *

**

"Close your mouth Draco. You'll catch flies." Hermione teased, smirking.

"You look…amazing." Draco said, his mouth still hanging.

"I was about to say the same thing." She smiled.

"Wow, sis, you do look great." Blaise commented.

"What about me?" Pansy questioned, pouting.

"You look great too."

"Well," Hermione started, "let's get going!"

* * *

When the group reached the great hall, where the ball was being held, a quick song was coming to an end. Then, a slow song began. Draco pulled Hermione to the dance floor, ignoring her constant complaints about being bad at dancing, while Pansy pulled Blaise up next to them.

"You're a pretty good dancer." Draco complimented between spins.

"So are you." They continued dancing as the song started coming to an end.

After the slow dance, they went to a table to sit for a while, the boys went to get drinks while the girls did what they did best: gossip.

Soon the boys came back and started talking about quidditch. As another slow song came Blaise got the promised dance with his sister while Draco and Pansy tried having a friendly dance, which ended up being a friendly, awkward dance. After that, Draco continued dancing with Hermione and Pansy with Blaise until they got bored with all the continuous dancing and decided to stop dancing for a while and talk with their friends. Draco and Blaise went off to talk about quidditch with the team, while Hermione and Pansy met up with some other girls to catch up on gossip. For about an hour or so, both pairs went on talking and talking. Pansy favorite song started and Pansy went to go find Blaise, dragging Hermione along with her. While the walked away, Hermione asked Blaise where Draco was. He pointed to a dark corner just before being dragged away. Hermione silently giggled to herself before making her way over to the area she was directed to.

When she reached said destination, she immediately turned around and ran off crying all the way back to her dorm, unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching her worriedly.

* * *

The next day, while Hermione was doing her best to try and avoid Draco and Draco was trying to do the exact opposite of Hermione, Pansy and Blaise were both observing them very closely trying to figure out what happened. So one day Pansy and Blaise attempted to confront Hermione.

"Hey Mya!" They greeted her cheekily, plopping down on both arms of the armchair she was sitting on, while she was working on her potions essay that was due the next day.

"Oh, uh, hi guys." She said, putting her finished essay away. "Um, bye guys." She said, rushing out of the common room with all her stuff.

* * *

And when that didn't work they attempted confronting Draco about the issue.

"Hey Drake." They both greeted him in the same way, plopping down on both sides of him, on the side of the lake.

"Hi Blaise, Pansy." He nodded.

"So, Drake, we've been wondering, what's up with you and Mya?" Blaise asked.

"Why don't you just ask her?" He answered.

"We tried. She got up and left." Pansy informed him.

"Well did you try asking her again?" he asked.

"No, and stop trying to change the subject. What happened between you two after the dance. The last time I saw her was when I told her that she could talk to you in the dark corner that I left you at. After that we both saw her running off crying. So, what did you do to her?"

"I did nothing. She never came to talk to me anyways. When did she ask where I was?" Draco asked, suddenly very curious.

"A couple of minutes after I left you to find Pansy, why?" Blaise replied simply.

"Well? What happened when he left?" Pansy asked.

"I'm thinking. Hmm…when you left…there was this girl who-"

Blaise cut him off. "That's all we need to know. Whenever we ask you something and your answer involves a girl, it always ends up with 'blah, blah, blah, I snogged her' and that's about it. So I'm going to take a guess that when she saw you, you were probably snogging some random slut and you didn't see her, even when she burst into tears and ran off. Am I right?" he asked, knowingly.

For reasons unknown to Blaise, it seemed as if there was a slight blush beginning to spread on Draco's cheeks.

"Look, I told you not to hurt my sister!" he yelled.

"I wasn't trying to. Last time I checked we were only acting because we both wanted our boyfriend/girlfriend back."

Pansy decided to speak up, since it seemed she knew a lot of things that the boys didn't.

"You don't know what she wants, do you, Draco?" When she received no reply, she continued. "She's liked you for a while now. You don't pay attention _do you,_ Draco? She wanted to find you so she could talk to you about starting a real relationship, with real feelings. But you don't really care about others, do you Drake? All you care about is yourself, so you just had to go off and snog some other random slut like you do every day. Don't you get it? You're used to one night stands, those dumb little pea brain sluts don't care. But some of us humans, who actually have _feelings_, are hurt by things like that. When you fake date somebody, you act like you like them, you really hurt her, Draco, and it might be a while until she forgives you." She said with a sad look in her eyes, as she left to find Hermione, leaving both Blaise and Draco speechless, with their mouths hanging wide open.

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, Hermione was sitting with Pansy and the Slytherin quidditch team, except for one person, a certain Draco Malfoy. Said missing person waltzed up to the group a couple minutes later.

"Hey guys, Mya." He said with a nod.

Only a few of them nodded to acknowledge his presence, then they went back to their conversation.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Today's game against Gryffindor." Pansy replied.

"WHAT? There's a game today?" Draco was clearly shocked. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Why would we?" Marcus Flint asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the seeker, remember?"

"No you're not," Adrian Pucey spoke up, "Mya is."

"Since when?"

"A couple days ago, _she_ came to practice when _you_ didn't. She wanted to join the team. So, we played a small game and she was really good, _way _better than you." Marcus told him, the rest of the team nodded in agreement, causing a faint blush to spread on Hermione's cheeks.

"Well, I'm going to go spend some time in my dorm, you know, essays and stuff. I'll meet up with you guys half an hour before the game." Hermione said, deciding now would be a good time to leave. Standing up and grabbing her bag, she bent down and planted a quick kiss on Adrian's lips. "See you guys later." Then she rushed out.

"I guess I'll…um…well…go with her." Pansy got all her stuff and ran after her.

"Why did she just kiss you?" Draco asked.

"You really need to get caught up, Draco. We've been dating for a day." Adrian replied. "I can't even believe you broke up with her, mate. She's a great girl, smart, nice, kind, incredibly hot, gorgeous, athletic, I could go on, but you seem rather annoyed with me, just as much as she is with you."

"I _am_ annoyed with you." He growled.

"Okay then. I'll catch up with you guys later." With that Adrian left.

"So, you really did break up with her?" Marcus asked.

"That's none of your business, is it Flint?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But, rumor has it that one of you got dumped a couple of days ago. All that people want to know is who dumped who. So, who?"

"Have you been hanging out with Pansy?"

"Maybe. But don't try changing the subject."

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Why no-"

"Would you two just shut up already?" Blaise asked. The other members of the team left already, arguments between the quidditch captain and now ex-seeker could get very long and very annoying to listen to.

"Fine. Remember, we're meeting up in the common room before the game starts."

"Bye."

And then there were two.

"You should really apologize. Fast." Blaise told Draco.

"When? And even if I have time to talk to her, it's not like she will _actually_ talk to me." Draco was getting very desperate.

"Don't you have about half of your classes with her?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, but there's no classes today. There's a game today."

"What about during meals?" Blaise suggested.

"Meals?"

"Breakfast, lunch, dinner, you know, times when we eat. Those are called meals." Blaise was talking to him as if he would a two year old.

"I know that, stupid. But it's not like she will sit near me, even if she did, she won't speak to me." Draco said.

"But if you came after her, then she wouldn't have much of a choice. Would she?"

"She could leave."

"Why do you have to look on the negative side of things when I give you suggestion?" Blaise was becoming very frustrated.

"Because I just have to. And because all of your ideas have nothing on the positive side." Now Draco was also becoming frustrated.

"Fine. This is my last suggestion, and if you don't go along with it, then you've got nothing, okay?" Once Draco opened his mouth to reply, but Blaise began talking again. "If we beat Gryffindor, which, obviously, we will, then there's going to be a victory party in the common room. That might change, but that's the current plan. Well, actually, even if we do get creamed, which probably won't happen, there's going to be a party for Mya. They wanted to congratulate her for making the team. But that's just what I think. Everybody's going to help set up for the party. You're going to have to come no matter what, because you _are_ a Slytherin. Anyways, that's all I've got. Go along with it if you want to, you don't have to, but for now, that's going to be the only time that you'll have to talk to her, and probably the biggest chance you will have for her to talk to you. I'm going to go talk to my sister, but I will meet up with you eventually." Just as he was about to walk away, he turned around. "For now, I suggest that you stay away from Mya for awhile, just give her a little bit of space."

"Sure, and Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, and about your sister, I'm sorry. And if you can tell her this and she listens, tell her that I am really sorry."

"Don't worry, Drake, she'll come around someday. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday," he shrugged, "she will. And that's a promise."

"Thanks mate. I'll see you around." Blaise waved and walked away, leaving Draco alone to think about many things.

* * *

"Hey, Mya. Why did you ru-" Pansy stopped.

"Oh, hey Pansy. So, what did you need?" Hermione asked her.

"Really Mya? You think you can just 'oh, hey pansy' me after I walk into our room to find you snogging your _wonderful_ boyfriend. What happened in there? Once Draco came around you immediately jumped up and ran away."

"Pansy, can we _please_ talk about this later? I'm begging you."

"Fine, only because you seem to be in the middle of something very important." With that, she winked and walked away, leaving Hermione and Adrian to get back to their snogfest.

* * *

"Hey Mya. How's it goin-" Blaise was stopped by a wand being pointed at his neck, causing him to back up against the door.

"Oh, Blaise, it's just you. What's up?" Hermione asked, putting her wand on her bedside table and going back to her place next to Adrian and laying down with her head on his chest.

"Really? I walk into your room and find you with your wand pointed at my neck and all you can do is say, 'oh, Blaise, it's just you. What's up?' that's it. No apologies. I am very hurt, Mya." He said, placing a hand over his heart and putting a fake pout on his face.

"Fine, I'm sorry. But you had it _way _better than Pansy. She actually walked in on the snogging part. So you better be grateful!" she told him.

"Fine, fi- whoa, whoa, WHOA! You were snogging some skunk bag of a guy? WHO?" Blaise exclaimed.

"Um, HELLO! Zabini, I've been sitting here the whole time!"

"PUCEY! YOU'VE BEEN SNOGGING PUCEY!" Blaise shouted, finally noticing the shirtless Adrian in the bed with Hermione.

"Duh! He's been here the whole time and we _are_ dating. And, while you're still here, I would really _love _to ask you, are you blind?" she asked him.

"Um…I don't think I am…but anyways, as long as you're happy, Mya, then I'm fine. And Pucey?" Blaise turned to look at Adrian. "You hurt her and I promise you that I will kill you. Understand?"

"Yeah, I will…um…remember that." Adrian said, nodding his head.

"Good. Well, bye Mya!" Blaise said cheerfully, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Bye, and Blaise?" Blaise turned around.

"Yeah, Mya?" He asked.

"Thanks. Really. For everything." She said, smiling a little bit at the end.

"No problem. All I want is for you to be happy. As long as you're happy, then I'm happy. See you at the game Mya."

"Yeah, see you, bro."

* * *

"Well," Blaise said to himself as he stepped out of his sister's room, "that turned out great."

"What were you doing in our room Blaise?" Pansy asked him, stepping into the common room just in time to hear him speaking to himself.

"Just talking to Mya. Why?" Blaise asked her.

"I'm guessing she was snogging Adrian, again." Pansy said. "She really seems to like him and I think he _really _likes her, I mean, like, _adores_ her. And everybody thinks they're really great together. You have to admit, they make a really cute couple."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard, you don't need to remind me. I just…I-I-I just don't know anymore." Blaise said, shaking his head.

"Look, Blaise, everyone knows that all you want to do is protect your sister, since everyone thinks that you 'finally found her' because it's not like they know the truth, but everyone knows that all you want to do is protect her and make her happy and keep her that way. Overall, you're just worried about her, but, maybe just a little bit _too_ worried. Come on, let's take a walk around the grounds before your game, just to take your mind off things." She said.

"Sure." He said, nodding his head, taking her hand in his, he started walking away, dragging her with him. "Let's go." Giggling, she chased after him.

* * *

"Adrian?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Mya?" Adrian replied.

"You're not using me, right?" She asked, worriedly.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Well…I don't know. I'm sorry if I upset you…" She said, trailing off at the end, trying to avoid looking him in the eye.

Adrian noticed this, took her chin in his hand and gently turned her head until she was facing him. When she still wouldn't look him in the eye, he whispered to her, "Look at me."

He waited for about a minute before she finally looked up and stared right in to his eyes.

"No matter what happens, I could never, ever, be upset with you. It would probably be you being upset with me. Okay?"

Hermione slightly nodded her head, knowing that she could never be upset with her either, but not bothering to mention it at the moment. There were more important things to do.

"You know, we have to meet the rest of the team downstairs in fifteen minutes, and right now, we are nowhere near ready. Unless you want to go outside and play shirtless." She told him, stifling a laugh.

"Fine, I'll meet you downstairs before the rest of them get back. Bye." He said, waving as he walked out the door.

"Bye." She said, smiling.

Hermione quickly changed her clothes before leaving her room and going downstairs. The only people in the common room were Pansy, Blaise and Adrian. To her, it seemed like they were just having a friendly conversation, but as she walked closer to the group, she could tell it was more of an interrogation. Adrian was being bombarded with many questions, like: "Are you using Mya?" "Do you still have feelings for any past girlfriends?" "Will you protect her?" and more.

Hermione was happy at how much her brother and friend cared for her, but they seemed to care for her a little bit too much since the Draco incident.

"Blaise, you know I can take care of myself, don't you?" Hermione said, sitting down next to Adrian. "I'm not a baby, and since we're the same age, if I was a baby, then you would be one too. You're not the much older than me."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm still your older brother, and it's my job to protect you. I even promised mum I would."

"But I bet she meant protect me from situations that include death, not heartbreak."

"Still, I promised her I would protect you from everything."

"Does that included food?" Hermione said, giggling.

"If it starts attacking you, then yes,"

"So you're saying that if my food was poisoned, you wouldn't protect me, but if it started throwing itself at me to attack me, even if I wasn't getting hurt, you would protect me from that?"

"Well, I would _try_ to protect you from food poisoning."

"What are you going to do, test every single little piece of food that I want to eat?"

"You know what; I really think it's a bad idea to protect you from food."

"Really?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, really."

"I think you're just being a little bit overprotective, Blaise. Soon I'm going to need someone to protect me from _you_."

"Hey, Mya, we have about two minutes before the rest of the team gets here, you want to get a little privacy?" Adrian asked

"Yeah. Blaise get lost. Pansy, do you think you could escort my brother out of the room for two minutes."

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"Sure," Pansy said, winking, "Come along Blaise, give them some privacy. Don't worry Mya, I'll keep him busy, but I can't keep him busy for two full minutes."

"Thanks, Pans." Hermione said. As soon as they were out of the room, Adrian's lips were on hers. After about a minute and forty-five seconds of snogging, Blaise came running down the stairs with Pansy following close behind.

"Sorry Mya, I tried." Pansy said, with an apologetic look on her face.

"Thanks, it was good enough." She told her with a smile.

As soon as she finished speaking, the rest of the quidditch team came walking into the common room for about half an hour of a bunch of random nonsense about how they would try to beat Gryffindor, _this time.

* * *

_

"Alright, let's go, we've got a game to win." Marcus said, picking up his broomstick and walking out as the rest of the team followed. They walked silently the whole time, and when they reached the quidditch pitch, they mounted their brooms and flew around a couple of times as they waited for Gryffindor to come along.

When they finally came, everybody continued flying around for about five more minutes until they had to go to their respective places for the game to start. Hermione was trying to look anywhere but in front of her face, which she was covering with her hair, where Harry was sitting on his broom. He was trying to look at her, since he had no idea who she was. He thought that he had seen her before, but he wasn't sure. All he knew was that Slytherin got rid of Draco, and replaced her with a new, and probably better, girl. Hermione looked down beneath her, and caught Blaise's eyes, and smiled at him, receiving a smile in return. Then she looked for Adrian, and when she caught his gaze, he winked at her, and she winked back. Finally, she searched the crowds in the stands, until she saw the unmistakable platinum blonde hair seeming to be half glaring at her, she just smirked back.

Hermione turned her head just as balls went flying into the air and players on both teams went whizzing past each other. She sat on her broom, flying in circles up high in the air watching as both teams constantly scored goals every couple minutes. The score was currently eighty to fifty, with Slytherin in the lead. At the same time she was trying to avoid meeting eyes with Harry, because him recognizing her in the middle of the air, in the middle of a quidditch match, while both their teams were playing against each other, was a very bad idea, considering the fact that he would probably yell "HERMIONE?" and everybody would stare at both of them, which would end up with her being hated by both Gryffindor and Slytherin, and being the center of everything that had to do with gossip.

Hermione paused above the pitch for a good five seconds, until she heard a loud buzzing in her right ear. She quickly turned her head in the same direction just as the golden snitch whizzed past her face and she quickly began to chase it. Harry seemed to have noticed her chasing a faint gold dot, so he began chasing her. Hermione was about one foot away, followed closely by Harry, with her hand stretched out; she almost touched the golden snitch. She stretched even more and grabbed it, but at that exact moment, a bludger hit the back of her head. The last thing she saw, and felt, was the golden snitch in her hand right before she blacked out and fell from the clouds to the ground.

**

* * *

Is anyone getting confused?**

**I know the dance isn't very detailed, but I couldn't come up with something great. If I'm getting any ages wrong, just remember that this is a totally different universe they are living in and I'm probably switching it on purpose. To me it kind of seems that I might be doing a bunch of random confusing stuff, what do you think?**

**And that concludes the oh so sucky chapter. I'm stuck right now and I just make up stuff as I go, so if it sucks, just say so.**

**Review please! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**I edited the first few chapters a bit, because of all the reviews I got.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

* * *

**

Gasps were heard throughout the quidditch pitch, along with a "And Mya Zabini has caught the snitch, Slytherin wins, 230 to 60!" as Hermione fell down faster and faster, still holding the snitch tightly in her hand.

Blaise, worried about his sister, and Adrian, worried about his girlfriend, quickly forgot what they were doing and flew to her aid. Blaise caught her broom as Adrian caught her unconscious body and both of them quickly rushed to the ground to bring her to Madam Pomfrey, because it was very obvious that she had been severely injured.

* * *

When they got to the hospital wing, they called Madam Pomfrey and she came running out of her office to see Hermione's knocked out body. She told them to place her on one of the beds as she bustled around the room, muttering something about how unsafe quidditch was. Minutes later, Pansy and Marcus walked into the room, followed by about one third of the Slytherin house. Madam Pomfrey immediately yelled at them to get out, because Hermione was still unconscious so there was no point in sitting around, but let Blaise, Adrian, Marcus and Pansy stay for a while longer. Everybody except Blaise left for dinner, telling him they would come back after. So, when dinner was over, they came back to sit around some more, but were eventually told that they had to leave because of curfew.

* * *

Two days passed, Blaise was always by her side, (he was the only one that was allowed to be around a lot because he was her brother), unless he got hungry or he had to get back to their room. Finally, at about three o'clock, Hermione regained consciousness. Slytherin had double potions with Gryffindor at the time, so Hermione just sat around staring at the ceiling and the walls until Madam Pomfrey came walking out of her office, glad to see her finally conscious again, and told her to drink a few glasses of disgusting liquids. It was then that she realized the many get well cards and gifts on the table next to her bed. She saw one from her brother, Adrian and Pansy, but there was one that stood out from all of the other flowers, chocolate and candies, to her, at least. She took it off the table and scanned the card for a name, it wasn't signed, but from the handwriting, she could already tell who it was from. The card was all green and on the front, printed rather nicely, it said 'Get Well Soon' just like all the others. She opened the card and read it:

_Dear Mya,_

_I saw what happened and I'm really worried about you, so is everybody else._

_I hope you get well soon._

The second half of the card read:

_Dear Mya,_

_Blaise and Pansy talked to me after the ball. They told me everything, and I mean _everything. _I didn't know you saw me that night and I wondered why you had avoided me as best you could. Pansy told me the truth, and I'm really sorry I hurt you. I hope that after you read this, you can stop hating me, and forgive me and that we can at least, maybe be friends, but I understand if you don't want to. Anyway, I screwed up, big time, and for that, I'm sorry._

_If it makes you feel any better, Blaise promised he would kill me._

_Sincerely,_

_It has to be totally obvious right now_

_P.S. Can I have a second chance?_

As if on cue, once Hermione finished reading the note, a small bouquet of purple hyacinths appeared on her lap with a small card attached to it that read, in the same handwriting as the card:

_I hope you like the flowers, they mean: I am sorry, please forgive me._

Hermione smiled. Deep down, Draco Malfoy was a really sweet guy, and only a few of his really close friends would know that. It took a lot of time to get him to open up to you. _Maybe_ she could forgive him, but she could _never _give him a second chance, at least, probably not in the next decade or so, at least, _probably_ not. But who knows, things change. She read the rest of the cards, most of them all basically said the same things. Another card stood out to her, it was plain, green and silver, obvious Slytherin, and it was from Theo.

_Mya,_

_Sorry about the whole Daphne thing. Hope you get well soon._

_Theo_

_P.S. Remember that day in the Great Hall, on that Hogsmeade weekend when we had that argument? It might make you happy to know that your brother and Draco hexed me, _bad.

_Again, sorry._

Then there was one from Pansy.

_Dear Mya,_

_Merlin! Mya are you okay? I saw you falling and I was so freaking worried about you then when Madame Pomfrey said that you were doing fine it didn't seem like she was actually telling the truth. I know that you're really strong but you had all of us really worried, even Blaise was crying! We seriously have to make fun of him for that eventually, but anyway, I can't believe I'm actually ranting in a letter! A _letter! _Hope you get well soon!_

_Your Best Friend,_

_Pansy_

Then there was actually one from Marcus. It was odd, he didn't seem like the card writing type.

_Mya,_

_Normally people don't get injured during their first few games, but we were playing against Gryffindor, sorry. Get well soon, because you're going to be missing a bunch of practices if you don't._

_Marcus_

'Ah, classic quidditch obsessed captains,' she thought, remembering when she was Hermione and all the times Harry told her about being woken up so early in the morning by Oliver Wood just to practice, practice and more practice.

Then there was another one, from Adrian.

_Dear Mya,_

_I hope you get well soon, it looked like it really hurt when you fell and I'm really worried about you. I miss you, _a lot. _ I miss seeing you smile, hearing you laugh, watching you do homework, read, or even sleep. I miss hugging you, kissing you and basically everything about you. So I hope you get well soon, last time I saw you, it didn't seem like you were anywhere close to okay, and since then, I haven't been allowed to see you._

_Miss you,_

_Love,_

_Adrian XOXO_

And then there was the last and final card from her brother.

_Dear Sis,_

_I know I'm the one that told you to try out for a spot on the quidditch team, but it's not like I thought that you were going to get hurt, I was positive that you would be fine but, things happen around here and we _were_ playing against Gryffindor, so what can I say? You have no idea how worried I was. And I kind of feel like its my fault for telling you to join the team! Please, please, please, get well soon, or I will go crazy, and so will the rest of us. And you seriously don't want to see me go crazy, and nobody else wants to see that either._

_I hope you get well soon, it's so different around without you…and I'm getting really bored of having no sister around to annoy all day._

_With Love,_

_Blaise_

Hermione smiled as she read her cards. Slytherins could be so caring sometimes.

* * *

**Sooooooo? What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I **_**tried**_** to write this chapter in a character's point of view, but I'm not sure how it turned out, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I finished reading all of my cards and had been lying around on the hospital wing's bed, staring at the _very_ boring ceiling, for a long time, when Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and walked to the entrance of the hospital wing. She peeked into the hallway then began pacing by the doorway, checking her watch and the clock on the wall every five seconds. Curious, I called her, "Madam Pomfrey?"

She jumped, startled to hear me, then turned around to look at me. "Yes, Miss Zabini?"

"Are you alright? You seem rather worried."

"Yes, I'm fine Miss Zabini. It's just that classes end soon, about two minutes, actually, and your brother and his friends, yours too, will be coming around here anytime soon. Knowing them, they're going to want to talk to you, but I want you to get some rest. I don't want anything else happening to you, it hasn't even been a month and you're already here, just like Mister Potter…" she trailed off, losing herself in her thoughts. After about a minute and a half I was about to call her again, but she came back to the present, checking the clock one last time, she looked almost scared. "Classes end in less than a minute. What am I supposed to tell them…." She trailed off again but I decided to suggest an idea.

"How about you just let me talk to them?" I watched her reaction closely, but I didt have the faintest idea what she was thinking.

"Miss Zabini, I know that you all want to talk to each other but I you need to get some rest."

"But Madame Pomfrey, please! From what I can tell, they're worried sick about me. Can't you just let me have one quick conversation with them, that way they know that I'm okay!" I was almost begging at this point. Almost. Slytherins don't beg.

"Then I will tell them that you are okay while you rest."

"They're not going to believe that, they're Slytherins, they don't believe anybody but themselves."

Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, knowing that I made a good point. She checked the time again, classes were out and any second now anybody could come walking in. She sighed, "Fine, five minutes. If they're not out by then, they won't be allowed to see you until you leave tomorrow." Turning on her heel, she walked back into her office, frustration written clearly all over her face. Happy, I laid my head on the elevated pillow, and waited, keeping my ears open for footsteps.

* * *

I didn't have to wait long. In less than a minute, my brother had come rushing into the room, Pansy right behind him, both of them still carrying their potions books. They ran over to my bed and plopped down on the two chairs on either side of the bed, not noticing that I was wide awake, alive and well.

"You two sure know how to make an entrance." I smirked as they jumped from their seats, their wands in hand as they looked around the room, wondering where the voice came from. "Really? You here a random voice from out of nowhere and both of you immediately rip out your wands and start pointing them at inanimate objects around the room."

They both finally realized that I was conscious, and alive, and that it was me who was talking, at the same time and when they did, they freaked out (in a good way of course), screaming "MYA!" as both of them gave me giant bear hugs.

"SIS! You're alive!" Blaise screamed, causing Pansy to smack the back of his head.

"Don't be stupid, Blaise, everyone knew she was alive, she was just unconscious. Anyway, Mya, it's great to see you're back and better than ever," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, Sis, good to have you back. Marcus has been complaining about you missing quidditch practices, even though you've barely missed anything."

"Yup, and Adrian is just as worried about you as Blaise. Trust me, having one guy worrying like crazy about someone is annoying, but having two? I don't know how I lived through these past two days," Pansy told me, sighing dramatically.

"So when are they letting you out of here?"

"Tomorrow. Madam Pomfrey wants me to stay here and rest without any disturbances. It took a while to get her to let me talk to you for five minutes."

"Only five minutes."

"Yeah, so you have about four minutes left. So, what's been going on around Hogwarts?"

"Potter and Weasley got in trouble."

"Of course."

"Snape took points away from Gryffindor."

"Duh."

"Longbottom forgot stuff."

"Not surprising, poor Neville, he's a good guy."

"Yeah, yeah, _sure_."

"Oh yeah, a couple Slytherins tossed some first and second year Hufflepuffs into the Black Lake and watched them try to swim away from the Giant Squid."

"That's new. You Slytherins are coming up with better ideas."

"Yup, and we're proud." Blaise smiled cheekily.

"Anything else?"

"McLaggen got rejected by every fifth, sixth and seventh year girl."

"Really? I wish I could've seen the look on his face."

"Well, actually every girl but _you_."

"If he tries anything then he won't be meeting another girl. Adrian would have him dead in a heartbeat."

"I'd help!" Blaise added.

"Did anything else happen?"

"A lot, but nothing _that_ interesting, it would take way too long to tell you everything."

"You guys are going to have to leave soon anyway, unless you guys want to practically be banned from seeing me until I get out in about twenty-four hours."

The three of them continued talking for a while until Blaise and Pansy had to leave.

"See you soon, Mya!" Pansy said walking out.

"See you, Mya. It was great to finally come in here and talk to you with you actually responding." Blaise smiled, then gave me a brotherly hug. "Stay safe. Don't die until after I get to see you again."

"Bye, Blaise." I said, as he walked out of the hospital wing. One second later, Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office to find nobody but me in the room.

"Get some rest, Miss Zabini, she told me, looking kind of sad from not being able to kick anybody out, as she went back into her office.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Personally, I like this chapter better than the other ones.**

**Please review!**


End file.
